The Fall
by Anare Silvermoon
Summary: You will fight - or will you... ;;Kousuke centric;;


Disclaimer: I don't know the anime "Spiral" nor do I own the song "The Fall"

Disclaimer: I don't know the anime "Spiral" nor do I own the song "The Fall". They all belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Hope you'll like it. There just aren't enough of Spiral fanfics sigh Please comment and tell me if anything wrong or if the word flow is screwed up somewhere.

_**The Fall**_

_It's the fall  
You are damned to live your life in wastelands  
It's the fall  
In a world where weak ones are left alone_

They were damned. Damned, to be forever shunned by the world, to never fit in. He knew this and it was one of the reasons he fought so hard. All that crap about believing in fate………..he didn't care about that. He refused to believe that he couldn't control his destiny. And so he fought. Because to show weakness in front of a hunter, meant death. Oh, he's danced with death before and came close to it, maybe too close, but that was his life. For now at least, till he had a chance to change it.

_Dreams, all your dreams  
All your dreams are buried in mounds of sand  
Breathe, breathe the dust  
Breathe the lifeless dust of nature's revenge  
Now you see all damage we have done  
You lost all you had and will lose even more_

Sometimes he dreamt about normal life. What would it be like to have a family, and live a life of a normal teenager, not caring about fate and possibility of getting killed every other day. And when he was lying in the dust, inhaling it into his lungs and watching the hunter's shoes stop before him, he wished for a better life. But then he remember what it was like living for the present, he cursed under his breath and made a blind strike at the hunter, praying that it would buy him enough time to get away. The hunter laughed at him; describing in gory details what will he do to the other Blade Children when he gets to them. But he refused to believe it. Normal life was lost to him, but he refused to lose them, lose his _friends_, for that's what they were to him, even though he refused to show just how important they were to him. He wasn't good at that shit. Only when there was an emergency did his "I-don't-care" attitude slip and the fear resurfaced, fueled by the threat of death.

_Fall, fall, it's your fall, forever  
Last days of Gaia  
Fall, fall, never end, it's your fall  
The future lies in your hands  
Fall, fall, it's your fall, forever  
Your adventure's just begun, little hero  
Win the game or... forever fall_

Run. He had to get to them before the hunter, but that wasn't so easy. Chasing one of them, while the other was hot on his heels. It was pouring outside and he was running rather short on breath, but he wouldn't stop. He _couldn't_. He couldn't fail them, couldn't let them die. But it was slowly becoming a difficult task retaining his fast pace, as the wound, previously sustained in a moment of carelessness, hasn't stopped bleeding and he was losing blood fast. The edges of his vision were slowly but steadily becoming blurry as he stumbled and almost fell, but somehow managed to retain his balance and keep running.

_Feel, do you feel  
Do you feel the corruption haunting you  
Live, will you live  
Will you live the perversion like others do  
Now you see all damage we have done  
You lost all you had and will lose even more _

His strength was leaving him as he looked around, and with tired relief realized the hunter was nowhere in sight. He turned the corner, entering a small alleyway, and collapsed against the wall. He lost hope of getting to his friends, but he could still try to phone them. He should have thought of it sooner, but the adrenaline of being chased pushed all thoughts into the back of his mind. He put one of his hands on the wound, hissing in pain while the other hand pulled out his cell and dialed Eyes' number. It was quite difficult to do so, as his hand was covered in blood that trickled from his knuckles.

Pick it up Eyes, please pick it up; he pleaded in his mind, hoping he was not too late. As soon as he heard the familiar sound of a picked up phone, he started frantically talking. "Eyes, the hunter...he's coming…..he wants to kill y…" Suddenly he couldn't get out another word, couldn't breath as a cold voice answered from the other end of the line.

"You're too late Asazuki…..they're dead, and you will soon follow them."

His mind seemed to stop working as his world crumbled to dust. No, he refused to believe it. The hunter…..he was lying. He had to be lying.

Suddenly, he heard a click from behind him. He froze, and slowly turned around looking the man in the eyes. He wanted to do something, to duck maybe, but he couldn't move a muscle as the hunter pulled the trigger. He saw it as if in a slow motion. The bullet was fired, and then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His vision blurring as he hit the ground, blood pooling around his motionless form.

_Believe, I'll believe in you  
You will find your way  
Even if you walk alone  
You will fight - or will you... _

His last thought belonged to his friends. He will be reunited with them. Like Eyes once said, they would always be together, supporting each other. They were a family…

His vision grew black, and he knew no more.

_Fall_


End file.
